Love
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Lo que él sentía no era amor, ¿verdad? [Regalo de cumpleaños para Kotomi]


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Notas de autor:** Regalo de cumpleaños para Kotomi, atrasado pero con amor y su OTP lo más romántico que pude… aunque posiblemente quedó como una patata TuT

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Gaius y Robin son unos troll (?)

* * *

" _Uno no sabe qué tan enamorado está, hasta que quiere irse y no puede hacerlo_ "

Germán Renko

...

La escuchó.

No podía decir que era algo que pudiera ignorar cuando medio campamento era consciente del berrinche que la chica de colegas rubias estaba haciendo, el asunto no era con él; pero aun así tampoco pudo hacer caso omiso a la discusión donde la princesa de Ylisse se negaba a tener un guardaespaldas.

El espadachín suspiró, entonces sí que tenía que ver con él. Robin unos metros más allá parecía al fin poder levantar la cabeza del libro que tenía desde la mañana leyendo y se levantó para intervenir. Sin embargo, Lissa se negó a escucharlo diciendo algo de una rana que molestó un poco al estratega antes de que Chrom le pidiera explicaciones y el asunto del guardaespaldas quedara olvidado.

Un par de días después, no solo la princesa había aceptado -a regañadientes- que Lon'qu fuera su niñera sino que también, después del ataque donde había resultado herido por protegerla ella se dio cuenta de que tan grave era el asunto resultando ser un poco más receptiva y preocupada por lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero sin perder ese carisma que siempre la caracterizaba.

Aunque hubo algo que el espadachín notó y que no le agradó del todo.

No solo se le hacía imposible apartar la mirada de ella, sino que también su cuerpo se movía hacia el suyo cuando estaba en peligro, ya no como un trabajo; sino como algo que sabía necesitaba mantener a salvo.

—Eso es amor. —Gaius dijo provocando que el ceño de Lon'qu se frunciera, sin embargo el de cabellos naranja no se siento intimidado; de hecho, parecía que lo había adoptado como su mejor amigo—. Quiero decir, no planeas enamorarte o algo así, incluso para alguien con ese miedo irracional hacia las mujeres le puede pasar.

—Tonterías.

—Se hacer anillos, por si requieres de mis servicios. —Lon'qu solo ignoró a Gaius mientras se marchaba, probablemente a buscar a Robin con la esperanza de ver a Tharja.

A veces podía resultar tan extraño como había caído en los encantos de la maga oscura, que Lon'qu se preguntaba que podría haber de bueno en el amor.

—Lon'qu. —escuchó su nombre y se dio la vuelta solo para dar un paso enorme hacia atrás cuando notó a Lissa a centímetros de su cuerpo.

La rubia infló los labios, pero se había acostumbrado a ese trato por lo que solo extendió la cesta con la cena del espadachín. Lon'qu la observó detenidamente, pero la tomó al cabo de un momento.

—Gracias.

—De nada, Robin me dijo que no habías merendado y no es bueno que te descuides. — Lissa contestó sin perder la sonrisa, empezando a balancearse en sus talones. —Traje para dos personas por si estás muy hambriento.

—No debiste molestarte. —Lon'qu quiso suspirar internamente antes de tragar con fuerza—, ¿quisieras acompañarme?

El espadachín no esperaba ver a la princesa de Ylisse con la boca abierta como si de una o mayúscula se tratase, pero de forma casi instantánea una enorme sonrisa remplazó antes de que la viera buscar un sitio para sentarse.

La observó mientras tomaba un pequeño emparedado y se aseguró de no tocarla mientras se acercaba por el suyo, sentándose casi medio metro de separado. Sin embargo, Lissa no parecía afectado por ello, sino que al contrario mantenía una sonrisa en sus facciones que le obligaba a verla sin poder apartar la mirada.

¿Que sentía por ella? No podía definirlo. Ni siquiera encontraba alguna palabra que representara a la muchacha, mucho menos alguna que pudiera darle el significado a lo que sentía por ella. Entonces Lon'qu fue consciente de que Gaius y Robin los estaban observando con una sonrisa y supo, por aquel gesto que el estratega lo había planeado todo.

—Gracias. — Lissa llamó su atención y se rindió, tal vez y solo tal vez; debería hablar con Gaius acerca del amor otra vez.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
